


Free Me

by flickawhip



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Farah Is Angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Quick and Dirty fic just to vent some feelings.AU for reasons.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Queen Luna, Farah Dowling/Stella's Mother Luna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Free Me

"I tried everything to free you."

"Yet you left me there anyway…"

“I didn’t mean to… I tried so hard Farah.”

Farah’s eyes shine when she turns to look at the other woman, her eyes flashing with pain and self-hate. 

“You failed. You failed me.”

She speaks quickly and angrily.

“I still love you…”

“Well I don’t.”

The denial is fast, but Farah’s voice breaks.

“You do though, deep down…”

“Luna…”

Luna can’t help looking over at Farah, her voice soft.

“I can’t stand that she hurt you, for so long… I wish you’d told me.”


End file.
